


That Little Bird Who Sings

by PearlJeevas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlJeevas/pseuds/PearlJeevas
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang mahasiswa IT tingkat 3 yang membuka jasa pencarian informasi. Segalanya baik-baik saja sampai Uchiha Sasuke datang membeli jasanya. Dapat dipastikan, Sasuke adalah klien terakhir Naruto. Chapter 1/10.





	That Little Bird Who Sings

**That Little Bird Who Sings**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_Enam aturan yang perlu diketahui klien dalam menggunakan jasa pencari informasi Uzumaki Naruto._

  1. _Hanya memberitahukan informasi yang ingin diketahui saja. Tidak menyebarkan hal-hal seperti: password._
  2. _Tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang membhayakan nyawa kedua belah pihak._
  3. _Tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang mengandung unsur pornografi._
  4. _Setelah kontrak selesai, kejadian apapun bukan tanggung jawab pencari informasi._
  5. _Tidak melakukan transfer barang bukti menggunakan e-mail, chat, atau lainnya (usb only)._
  6. _Dilarang menyebar luaskan barang bukti kepada publik. Khusus menjadi konsumsi pribadi._



_Klien yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa pencari informasi Uzumaki Naruto dianggap mau menaati enam peraturan di atas. Jika peraturan tersebut dilanggar, akan diberi sanksi. Jika ingin menggunakan jasa Uzumaki Naruto bisa hubungi e-mail rasengan_10@mail(dot)com._

.

.

Beep… Beep… Beep….

“Uhh…” seseorang menggeram dari bawah selimut tebal bermotif bunga aster warna ungu tua. Jelas terganggu oleh dering telepon genggam yang telah mengusik tidur cantiknya. Ia yakin saat ini masih pagi, setidaknya masih pagi karena matahari belum sepenuhnya berada di atas kepala. Cukup pagi untuk kembali ke pelukan kasur yang nyaman dengan bantal empuk dan selimut hangat. Belum saatnya untuk menghadapi dunia.

Beep… Beep… Beep….

Telepon genggam itu tidak berhenti meraung-raung.

“Naruto….”

Sosok kepala berambut hitam keluar dari selimut dan meraih benda persegi di meja, ia membaca sebaris nama hanya dengan mata kanannya yang terbuka. “Naruto, seseorang bernama Uchiha Obito menelepon.” Ia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh ‘Naruto’ dengan sebelah tangannya.

“Lima menit lagi,” gumam ‘Naruto’ yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Beep… Beep…

Drrt…

Telepon terputus. Satu pesan masuk.

Kedua mata pemuda berambut hitam akhirnya terbuka. Ia membaca preview pesan dari panel notifikasi. Dua belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Uchiha Obito sejak pukul 10 pagi, 18 chat aplikasi Line, salah satunya dari Uchiha Obito. Pesan tersebut berisi, “Hei kau bocah ingusan, kau masih berhutang padaku. Cepat datang kemari dan tepati janjimu.”

Kedua mata obsidian tersebut melebar karena panik. “Naruto, Naruto, bangun!” Ia menyibak selimut motif bunga aster ungu dan mengguncang badan Naruto lebih kencang. Si pemilik tubuh menggigil saat hawa dingin dari _air conditioner_ menempel langsung di perut telanjangnya. “Uchiha Obito mengancammu untuk segera melunasi hutang!”

Kedua mata Naruto langsung terbuka, “Jam berapa sekarang?”

 “Duabelas lebih tiga.”

“Sial!”

Naruto melompat dari kasurnya menuju lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia mondar-mandir mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, memakainya kembali dengan secepat kilat. Masuk ke kamar mandi supaya dapat menyamarkan bau akibat aktivitas olahraga malamnya, namun malah mendapati motif bantal di pipinya. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuknya sikat gigi, jadi ia hanya membasuh wajah dengan sedikit air yang berhasil dikumpulkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian bergegas kembali ke ruang tidur dan menyambar ranselnya.

Sepasang tangan berkulit pucat menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Si Pirang berbalik dan melihat dua manik obsidian menatapnya hangat.

“Ada apa Sai?” Tanya Naruto.

“Jangan lupa bawa payung, sepertinya nanti hujan.” Jawab Sai, sambil menyodorkan payung lipat biru kepada Naruto. Si Pirang menerima dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ranselnya.

“Trims’,” balas Naruto singkat. Ia memegang pipi Sai dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pucatnya. Ketika wajah mereka menjauh, Naruto melihat rona merah muda di pipi Sai. “Nanti kujemput di studio, ya?”

Sai mengangguk pelan, “Hati-hati.”

Naruto bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya dengan berlari. Berharap Uchiha Obito tidak membunuhnya setelah ini.

.

.

Tiga menit berlari, lima menit menunggu, sepuluh menit naik bus dan lima menit berlari kemudian, jam satu kurang dua menit Naruto sampai di kampus. Ia berlari-lari mengelilingi taman sambil memperhatikan setiap kursi yang dilihatnya sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya sosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam yang dicari-cari berhasil ia temukan.

“Oiii, Obito-san!” Naruto melambai-lambai kepada Uchiha Obito.

Lelaki di seberang jalan, Obito, mengangkat _goggles_ -nya ke atas kepala. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kepada Naruto dan berteriak, “Cecunguk ini! Berani-beraninya kau membuat _senpai_ -mu menunggu lama!”

Naruto nyengir, “Maaf, maaf… Semalam aku harus begadang menyelesaikan proyek.”

Obito berdiri dan menerjang Si Pirang yang sedang senyum-senyum kepadanya. Kedua tangannya lalu mengunci leher Naruto, “Kau—bajingan kecil berani-beraninya menyuruhku menunggu seperti orang bodoh, padahal kau sendiri yang—”

“ahiii—sakit—ampuuuun, Obito-san!”

“—aish kau ini!” Pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan cengkraman lengannya dari leher Naruto. “Bagaimana dengan apa yang kuminta? Aman ‘kan?”

Naruto mengelus lehernya, sakit. “Uh—tentu saja, semuanya sudah ada di dalam sini.”

Obito menerima usb mini dari Naruto. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika benda kecil itu mendarat di telapak tangannya. “ _Sankyuu_ Naruto! Kau memang _kouhai_ paling hebat sedunia!”

“Cih, baru semenit yang lalu kau mau mematahkan leherku.” Si Pirang memutar bola matanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, Obito-san. Bukankah kau dan Rin- _senpai_ adalah teman dekat. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil foto-foto ini dari akun sosial media-nya? Bukankah kau bisa minta dengan—hmmph.”

“Baka! Jangan keras-keras.” Obito melotot, tangannya reflek membungkam mulut Naruto agar tidak bicara lebih banyak. “Lagipula ini foto-foto SMP Rin yang kukira sudah menghilang dari sosial media-nya sebelum aku sempat menyimpan ini. Aku senang sekali saat kau bilang kalau foto-foto itu hanya diubah pengaturan privasinya.”

Naruto memutar bola mata untuk kedua kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir. Obito adalah salah satu dari banyak kliennya yang memiliki drama percintaan yang sama. Mencintai seseorang diam-diam, atau mengintai seseorang telah berkirim pesan privat dengan siapa, apakah seseorang yang disukainya menyukai orang lain, apakah itu, apakah ini. Tapi dari seluruh kliennya, Uchiha Obito adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Dia adalah ketua kelab tinju di universitas, namun dibalik pukulannya yang kuat dan teknik bertahannya yang luar biasa, ia ternyata seorang stalker yang hobi menyimpan foto-foto SMP gadis yang ia sukai. Sebagai informasi, ini sudah keempat kalinya Obito menggunakan jasa Naruto.

“Sudahlah, Obito-san, kau sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Rin-senpai dan Ba-Kakashi tidak pacaran, aku juga telah memastikan bahwa status hubungannya bersih dan kau telah menghajar semua yang mengirimi-nya pesan genit. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, kenapa tidak segera nyatakan cinta pada Rin- _senpai_?”

Wajah Obito memerah, ia memakai kembali _goggles_ yang diletakkan di atas kepala dan memalingkan wajah. “Sa—saat ini aku harus fokus memenangkan turnamen tinju. Ka—kalau a—aku menang, aku akan melakukannya! Itu adalah sumpahku!”

“Kalau kalah?”

“Diam!” Obito meninju Naruto, meski tidak dengan kekuatan penuh, Obito menjadi ketua kelab tinju bukan tanpa alasan. Kini bahu Naruto luarbiasa nyeri, ia yakin esok hari akan meninggalkan bekas memar. “Sudahlah! Aku harus berlatih keras, demi Rin! Ya, demi Rin!”

Naruto menghela napas.

“Bye, kouhai! Uangnya akan kutransfer seperti biasa.”

Kini Naruto berada di taman sendirian. Ia mengecek jam tangan hitam hadiah dari Sai di pergelangan kirinya, masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Sebaiknya ia pergi mencari sarapan. Dengan sempoyongan dan bahu nyeri, Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju kantin sambil membayangkan menu-menu makan siang. Steak? Tidak terlalu mahal. Ayam goreng? Sepertinya kemarin sore ia sudah makan ayam dengan Shikamaru. Ah, tentu saja! Ramen. Selalu ada tempat khusus di perut Naruto untuk ramen.

.

.

Pukul 8.20 malam Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan dengan leher kaku setelah berjam-jam menatap layar laptop. Minggu ini adalah minggu 15 perkuliahan, segala macam _final project_ mulai bermunculan. Padahal Obito adalah klien terakhirnya di bulan ini, ia sudah tidak menerima siapapun yang ingin menggunakan jasanya sampai libur musim dingin dimulai. Meski begitu ia tidak memiliki cukup waktu tidur atau sekedar bersantai menonton film. Aktivitas olahraga malamnya kemarin bersama Sai adalah sebuah pelampiasan karena mereka sudah semakin jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Sai juga harus menyelesaikan tiga lukisannya yang akan dipamerkan akhir bulan depan.

Malam ini hujan cukup deras. Ia membuka payung biru dari ranselnya dan berjalan menerjang hujan. Perjalanan dari halte di kampus Naruto menuju studio Sai memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit menggunakan bus. Ia harus bergegas, karena bibirnya sudah mulai mengigil akibat hujan yang dingin di bulan Desember. Naruto sampai di halte hanya tiga menit dengan berlari karena jalanan sudah sepi, padahal akhir tahun adalah jadwal dimana jalanan akan selalu ramai. Namun hujanlah yang mengusir semua manusia di jalanan untuk masuk ke dalam toko minum kopi panas dan makan satu atau dua donat cokelat kacang.

Naruto menutup payungnya dan duduk di kursi halte. Ia melihat jam tangannya lagi, hanya tinggal tiga menit sampai bus tujuannya datang. Saat ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari saku celana, telunjuknya menyentuh layarnya dua kali, namun benda itu tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun, mati total. Saat ia hendak menyimpan ponselnya di dalam ransel, seseorang menyenggolnya dengan sengaja. Naruto tidak sempat berteriak atau terkejut, benda itu meluncur dari genggamannya menuju bumi, kemudian jatuh menghantam paving yang keras.

_Brakk!!_

Meski dari kejauhan, Naruto tahu bahwa layar ponselnya tidak baik-baik saja. Benda yang baru berusia enam bulan dibawah kepemilikannya itu retak. Si Pirang membeku di tempat. Pikirannya melayang kepada kilas balik usaha kerasnya mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel canggih itu di masa lalu. Ia telah menabung setahun penuh, tidak hedon gadget, tidak minum-minum, tidak ke kelab, hanya untuk dapat membeli ponsel yang kini tergeletak retak di bawah kakinya.

Ia bahkan butuh lima detik untuk merespon panggilan dari tersangka yang tadi menyenggol ponsel kesayangannya.

“Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja.”

_Tidak sengaja jidatmu. Sudah jelas-jelas tadi kau sengaja lewat di depanku dan menyenggol tanganku hingga ponselku jatuh dan—asadghasjkla;lasj! Bajingan tengik._

Naruto menelan seluruh umpatannya dalam satu tegukan, ia menoleh kepada pemuda yang bersalah. “Ok.” Hanya ok. Ia begitu lelah hingga hanya bisa berkata ok.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel retak itu dari bawah dan mengembalikannya kepada Naruto, “Aku akan bertanggung jawab, tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Berikan aku nomor yang bisa dihubungi.”

Naruto menerima benda kecil rapuh itu di telapak tangannya dengan bergetar. Ia ingat setelah itu ia menjawab pertanyaan Si Bajingan Tengik, dan mendiktekan nomor Sai kepadanya. Dua menit kemudian pemuda itu telah menghilang dan bus Naruto datang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju studio Sai, otaknya kosong, ia memandangi ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Ketika sampai di studio, Naruto langsung memeluk pacarnya sambil menangis. Sai yang masih belepotan cat minyak pun terpaksa memeluknya sambil berkata, _sudah sudah… sudah terlanjur_. Tapi Naruto masih tidak bisa menahan tetesan air mata keluar menuju pipinya ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang hancur.

Seumur hidup, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Ia bersumpah demi kuburan neneknya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, saya baru di tempat ini! Not edited, kesalahan milik saya.  
> Mind to read and review?


End file.
